fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hero (Wynncraft)
Summary: The Hero is the main character of the Minecraft server "Wynncraft", they are controlled by the player during their adventure across Wynn, Gavel, Corkus, (in the future, Fruma and Dern), and the other realms. Powers and Stats Tier: '''at least '''6-A Name: The Player's In-Game Name Origin: Wynncraft Age: Unknown. Gender: Male (confirmed that the hero is Male during the Royal Trials quest, when a Skyraider told him to put on a female wig to compete in the Sky Queen competition, regardless of the player's real gender) Classification: Human, Magic User, Frumian Powers and Stats: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Teleportation, Healing, Explosion Manipulation, limited Danmaku (with Arrow Storm he can shoot large amounts of arrows within seconds), Ice Manipulation, Magic, Life Manipulation (With Life Steal he can drain an enemy of its health to add to his own), Poison Manipulation (with Poison effect), Statistics Amplification (War Scream, Potions, and Escape can boost his speed, strength, and durability), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Health Potions allow him to recover from being on one health and near death, other armors allow him to regenerate on his own), in certain circumstances, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation, limited Power Nullification (able to steal his enemies mana and add it onto his own until they die), Status Effect Inducement, Self-Resurrection with the Phoenix Prince's Crown (when he wears the crown he is cursed to never permanently die, only to be reborn endlessly and instantly), limited Intangibility with Warp (The scientist who created the weapon created it with the sole purpose of nullifying teleportation scrolls, allowing the user to enter an ethereal-like state of being and move immensely fast), Reality Warping via several accessories, Light Manipulation via Prism, Void Manipulation and Absorption via Black (Black absorbs Light and Magical energy and replaces it with absolute void), Portal Creation (Cataclysm is generally held responsible for the creation of the Nether Portal), potential Time Manipulation in the future (Time Magic could possibly and will likely be available to the Hero in the future), can breathe in space. '''Attack Potency: at least Continent Level (Defeated Qira, Death, Dr. Legendary, The Orange Wybel, All of Dr. Legendary's technologically enhanced creations, and Bob's Reincarnation, all of which are superior to Fully Formed Amadel, who had merged all four Crystals together to gain "infinite power" and the power to reshape the entire world, Amadel was also capable of destroying the entire province of Wynn, which has been stated by multiple NPCs to be comparable to a continent. The Crystals, in question, were created by the Ancients of Wynn (who came before the Portal appeared) who took some of the power of Corruption, a force that is created by the violent clash of Light and Dark. Their attempt to harness its power lead to the end of the Ancients.) Speed: Peak Human, Superhuman '''with walkspeed (at maximum he can run 27 cubic meters in a second), higher with other magic abilities. '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''at least '''Continent level Durability: 'at least '''Continent level '(Amadel, with all his power and might, was completely unable to defeat the Hero after 3 attempts and forms (The Hero was not at his full power yet), later defeated Bob, Death, and Qira. '''Range: Continent level (defeated and dodged attacks from Amadel and Nagarath, both of which had the power to eradicate Gavel and Wynn respectively). Stamina: '''Extremely high (fought a long battle with all of Qira's legion and later Qira herself; who was stronger than all of her legion combined. Also fought long battles with several other bosses). '''Weaknesses: '''With certain armors he can degenerate health and lose health by fighting. his mana (magical capacity) is affected by how much he runs and uses magic (very limited). '''Intelligence: '''at least vastly Superhuman (was able to complete Yahya, Nohno, and Mehme's Quest ???, which involved extremely tedious and hard puzzles and passed all of them, was able to defeat Qira who had boundless knowledge and who was also capable of curing the Decay, however declined). Standard Equipment: Wand, Bow, Spear, Dagger, Potions, Armor, Accessories, etc. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: